What Lies Beneath
by EmisonEverAfter
Summary: EMISON AU. In the small town of Rosewood, Alison DiLaurentis knows everyone and everyone knows and fears Alison. But she is trying to change her queen bee attitude. When Alison is paired up for an assignment with a girl named Emily Fields, who is a total mystery to her, she doesn't exactly know how to feel about it. This will be slow burn.


When you first arrive in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, the first thing you see if that old town sign that reads: "Welcome to Rosewood," with a population count so small, that you would be positive everyone who lived here knew each others name. For the most part, you wouldn't be wrong to think that.

Alison DiLaurentis did not mind this about her town. The only time she didn't recognize a face was if they were new to town, maybe visiting someone they knew here, or they were simply passing through on their way to wherever they were headed. Alison couldn't even recall the last time she had seen a new face around here. Alison knew everyone and everyone knew Alison. In fact, almost every person in town feared her.

Alison ruled the halls of Rosewood Prep for four years and she did so with an iron fist. No one dared to cross the queen bee, and if they did, they knew the consequences. From her long, curly blonde hair that always cascades perfect over her shoulders, to her ocean blue eyes and deep dimples that appeared on her face whenever she smiled, every girl wanted to be her, and every guy wanted to date her.

Since graduating high school, to everyones surprise, the blonde has been working on getting rid of her queen bee attitude. Of course this hasn't been a simple task. Some people are sure that this is just some trick to confuse everyone and very few believe she has truly changed. As a result, people really haven't acted any differently towards Alison as they did in years before. No one talked to her or even attempted to look in her direction as if they would turn to stone if they did. Now starting her first semester at Hollis college, Alison has been focussing solely on her school work so she can graduate and hopefully get out of this city that contains too much of the same ole thing. There is nothing in this small town for the blonde anymore. Or at least, thats what she thought...

With that goal in mind, Alison DiLaurentis sits in her English class next to her only real friend, Spencer Hastings. Alison had grown up with the thin brunette. They had been next door neighbors for as long as they could remember. It only seemed fitting that they room together as they enter their college careers. Spencer was the only person who dared question the blonde on any decisions she makes. And that's what the blonde loves most about her best friend.

Anxious to get her work and go home to her bed, She waits as Professor Fitz gazes intently at the pile of papers in his arms.

"You know, we've been in this class for almost a month now and I'm still not over our professor being so **hot**." Spencer leaned over her desk to whisper into Alison's ear.

Alison had to admit, Mr. Fitz was much younger than any professor she had ever seen. He had to be no older than 28. Tall, impressive build, chiseled features with dark hair and brown eyes. In high school, Alison would have went after him faster than you could say her last name. But this new Alison isn't interested in getting close to anyone in that way. And plus, in all reality she knew he actually isn't at all her type...

"He's cute I guess. Not really my type though," the blonde replies and Spencer gives her a knowing smirk, picking up on the double meaning to what her best friend had just said. The blonde sees the look her best friend gives her and rolls her eyes before continuing, "And I'm still not over why you would care when you have a hot police officer for a boyfriend!"

Spencer's eyes go wide at the last statement and throws her hands up in surrender. "Hey, just because I've been off the market for 2 years, doesn't mean I can't look!" She says in defense before finishing, "I just can't touch... or talk for that matter"

The blonde lightly chuckled at her best friends attempt to justify her statement.

"Alright so the next assignment will be done in groups of two," Mr. Fitz informed the class. He must have known that everyone was going to start searching the room and making mutual eye contact with the person they wanted to work with and quickly added, "And I will be choosing who works with who." The class lets out a synchronized sound of disapproval because no one wants to end up with someone they don't want work with. Fitz began pairing the class in two's, now leaving Alison, Aria Montgomery, who Alison has become acquainted with as she is a friend of Spencer, who also is left with no partner. Alison relaxes when she realizes that there are only three people left in the room with no partner.

 _He must be putting us in a group of three._ The blonde thinks to herself. It all was going to work out perfectly.

"Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery, you two will be working together."

"Woohoo, team Sparia yeah!" The tiny brunette shouts in excitement while her and Spencer high five.

Alison's eyes grow wide and raises her hand, "Well who am I going to work with?" The blonde speaks up, slightly confused and irritated as she is the only person without a partner.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you Ms. DiLaurentis." He sets his pile of papers down on his desk and walks toward her. "The rest of you are free to go." Spencer stays in her seat though and waits with her room mate as she is just as curious as the blonde as to what he has to say. But Alison also knows the girl just likes to look at their professor.

The door to the classroom suddenly swings open, "I am so sorry I'm late Professor Fitz!" an unfamiliar voice calls from the door way.

Alison and Spencer both turn their attention to the intruder.

Alison looks at the girl and is shocked when she realizes that she has never seen this girl a day in her life. She is sure of this.

Alison gets a good look at the mystery woman standing in the room. The girl is tan and fairly tall, all of her dark hair is pushed to one side falling over her right shoulder and she wears a jean skirt that is just short enough to reveal her long legs, along with a stylish jersey type shirt under a leather jacket. The girl is obviously athletic.

She must have noticed Alison examining her, because the shyly shifted her weight from one foot to the other and pushes a piece of hair behind her hair before focusing her gaze on the floor.

"No worries," Professor Fitz says calmly to the mystery woman. "Alison DiLaurentis, this is Emily Fields." Emily finally locks eyes with Alison. The blonde notes that the girl- Emily, has light brown eyes.

Both girls stare at each other unsure of what to do or say next. Alison can tell already that this girl is definitely more on the shier side.  
Alison finally recovering from the initial shock of not knowing this mysterious woman named Emily, puts on her most charming and welcoming smirk, and walks toward Emily.

"Well uhm, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next week." She says sweetly trying her hardest to not contribute to Emily's already nervous vibe.

 _Did I just stutter?_ She questions herself realizing she failed to not make herself seem slightly nervous which for some reason unknown to her, she was. She didn't understand why she was.

"Uh- yea, I guess your right." Emily clumsily responds and managed to give a shy smile and a not so intentional blush spread across her face.

Emily has never had to worry about working with someone before. She has been home schooled here in Rosewood all of her life and began her first semester of college online but switched to taking classes on campus after her mom convinced her that it was time to try a real school.

The blonde noticed the brunette attempt a smile. This made the blonde feel a sense of accomplishment. She smirked a bit, although she didn't understand why, because she only just met this girl.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other," Spencer suddenly speaks up as she walks towards the door passing Alison in the process.

"We'll talk about this when you get home," Spencer whispers in the blondes ear and winks as she passes by the two of them and walks out of the door.

Alison watches Spencer leave with a look of confusion covering her face but quickly shakes it off and turns her attention back to the girl in front of her to speak.

"So Emily, do you want to exchange numbers and we can figure out when we can get together to work on the project that way?"

"Uh yea, that's fine."

Emily pulls out a piece of paper and writes her number down while Ali does the same. Once they exchange numbers. They stand still. Again not knowing what to do or say next.

"Well um, I'll text you soon- you know about the project." Alison speaks first. _Seriously, why the hell do I keep stuttering?!_

"Okay, I'll be sure to respond." Emily says before turning to the door. She stops before opening the door and turns back to the blonde. "Alison?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you." The brunette stands still for a second before speed walking out of the door. She's not too sure what made her turn back around to speak a final time. She brushed it off and proceeded back to her room. She needed to talk to her best friend.

Emily's best friend was the complete opposite of herself and was the only friend she's ever known that has always understood her, even when she didn't understand herself. They balance each other out. One is an introvert, quiet and knows very few people, while the other is bold and outspoken and is unconsciously a huge gossip. They met when Emily first moved to Rosewood when she was only 4. She had lived next door to her basically her entire life. When the brunette finally agreed to live on campus instead of staying at home, she told her parents she had only one condition. She would only go if her best friend moved in with her.

She dug through her pockets and cursed herself mentally when she sees she left her key inside her room. She knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Emily's best friend yells in a sing song voice from the other side of the door.

"Its me, I left my key!"

"Sorry me, but the only people who have a key to this room is myself, and my room mate."

"Open the damn door, Hanna Marin!"

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? I want to make this a slow burn so it will take a minute to heat up if you know what I mean.  
**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen, leave a comment! I want everyone to be involved in the making of this story!  
If anyone wonders why I left off on such an odd spot, it's because I adore Hanna's character and I'm really excited about writing for her and it may take me a while but I really wanted to get this first part out to you all as soon as possible :) Thanks for reading! Be sure to follow and favorite as well as comment to let me know you enjoy and want more :)**_


End file.
